O Treino
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Prim é mandada para um treino de campo, Gale recebe a missão de protege-lá. [Prim&Gale] NC 17


O peso do armamento do distrito 13 o incomodava. A noite estava começando e ele deveria estar preparado para aquilo. Era apenas um treinamento de rotina. Nada demais. Olhou para frente e encontrou a trança de Katniss. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Desde chegada de um Peeta maluco e descontrolado ao distrito ele nem teve tempo de trocar duas palavras com ela.

"Ficar olhando ela assim não resolve muita coisa." A voz doce e cantada de Primrose o fez virar o tronco rapidamente. Encontrando os olhos azuis da garota. Que tinha um sorriso jocoso no rosto.

"Oi, Prim." Gale escabelou a cuidadosa trança na cabeleira loira e tomou um tapa na mão. "Não deveria estar lá dentro? É perigoso aqui fora para as crianças." Ele disse procurando pela Sra. Everdeen no pátio.

"Deixa de ser idiota, Gale. Eu tenho quase 14 anos e sou mais adulta que muitos de vocês aqui." Ela se colocou ao lado dele e apertou o equipamento médico contra o peito. "Eu vou fazer o treinamento hoje. Coin acha que eu preciso treinar para a guerra."

"Como se a Catnip fosse deixar você participar da guerra." Ele disse num tom divertido. A garota o encarou e piscou os grandes olhos azuis.

"Como se fosse escolha dela." Prim respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para frente. O comandante do distrito 13 gritava algumas ordens. Aquele treinamento era como um caça ao tesouro, seriam divididos em duas equipes e a primeira que invadisse o perímetro da rival e pegasse a bandeira ganharia.

Gale foi mandado para o time azul e Prim o acompanhou. Katniss e Johanna ficaram no time vermelho. Kat abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando viu Prim, mas foi abafada pelo som de um tiro, Gale não precisou de muito para entender o olhar que Kat o mandou, acenou com a cabeça e com um giro brusco do corpo puxou Prim para perto. Ele protegeria a garota, mesmo que fosse apenas um treino.

Com Prim presa embaixo do braço e a arma no outro Gale correu entre as árvores. Prim berrava alguma coisa sem sentido, porém ele só parou depois de alcançar a clareira.

"Aqui vamos estar seguros." Disse largando o corpo pequeno no chão.

"Qual o seu problema, Gale? Como eu vou fazer o meu trabalho longe das pessoas do time?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e por um momento Gale riu. Ela parecia uma mulherzinha agindo daquele jeito. Na verdade. Prim parecia uma mulherzinha desde sempre. Com certeza ela era muito mais madura do que ele. E a guerra só deixou isso mais claro.

"Sua irmã me pediu." Ele deu de ombros e se sentou. "Desculpa." Franziu o nariz algo estava errado, sentiu uma pontada na perna e viu um pequeno filete de sangue. "Droga."

"Hum. Acho que agora meus serviços seriam úteis." Ela inclinou o corpo vendo o machucado. "Mas, sabe, pede para a Kat." Prim riu e se sentou ao lado do corpo de Gale, puxando a perna para o colo dela. "Como se eu fosse deixar algo assim acontecer." Murmurou para si, um pouco irritada. "Vocês tem que parar de achar que eu sou uma criança. Eu tenho quase 14 anos."

"Nossa." Gale disse rindo, mas parou quando ela enfiou o dedo no machucado propositalmente. "Ok. 14 anos." Ficaram em silêncio, Prim trabalhava na perna dele e ele mirava o céu. "Prim." A garota murmurou em resposta. "Obrigado. Pelo dia das chibatadas. Se não fosse você e sua mãe... Bem, obrigado."

"Quem salvou você foi a Kat. Eu só cuidei das feridas." Ela tirou um esparadrapo da maleta e passou no machucado dele. Subitamente o rosto de Prim ficou vermelho. "Eu vi vocês aquele dia."

Gale piscou os olhos e demorou a entender, percebeu que o rosto estava quente, não de vergonha, mas era estranho ter aquela conversa com Prim. A patinha. A pequena Prim.

"Não." Ela disse sentando e cruzando as pernas do lado dele. "Não me olha com essa cara. Não sou tão inocente assim." Ela corou novamente.

"Ah não?" Gale disse em tom provocativo. "O que você andou aprontando Primrose?"

"Nada. Só estou falando que eu fiquei vermelha porque era um momento íntimo, não pelo momento em si." Prim encarou as árvores controlando a vontade de rir. Aquilo era uma mentira, mas odiava ser tratada como uma criança, quando a guerra já havia tirado isso dela.

"Claro." Gale sorriu e empurrou-a pelo ombro. Prim o encarou furiosa.

"Eu sei _beijar _Gale." Disse desdenhosa.

"Hum Hum." Gale colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e se deitou, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

Abriu os olhos, apavorado quando sentiu as pernas de Prim rodearem sua barriga, ela soltou o corpo com força o fazendo arfar e sentir um pouco de faltar de ar. Com um olhar destemido Prim segurou a lapela de seu casaco marrom e o puxou. Gale estava tão atordoado que não reagiu. Os lábios dela tocaram sem nenhuma delicadeza o dele. Ele sentia os dentes prensados contra a boca. Queria rir, mas resistiu. Se Prim queria mostrar que sabia beijar, então bem, ele a testaria.

"Abre a boca." Ele sussurrou contra os lábios finos. Os olhos azuis estavam o encarando e pareciam mais surpresos, Prim abriu a boca e Gale a invadiu com a sua língua, procurando pela dela, instigando a garota, testando-a, provocando-a. A mão subiu para a nuca dela e a puxou com força, ela arfou e suas mãos pararam no peito dele. Ele abriu os olhos. Quando havia fechado os olhos? A garota respondia o beijo à altura. Provavelmente teria acreditado nela, se o corpo não a entregasse. Ele era o seu primeiro beijo. E ficaria para sempre na memória.

Ela se remexeu e Gale se sentiu desconfortável, não porque ela era pesada, mas aquela fricção era perigosa, segurou com firmeza a cintura dela e ergueu o tronco, os dedos de Prim aventuraram-se pelos braços de Gale. Ela gostava disso, da textura do tecido esticado sobre a pele. Gale era quente. Isso, ele era quente e a língua dele era tão macia. Não julgava Katniss por ter o beijado. Não. Não mesmo. Ela gostou. Ela desejava mais.

Ela precisava de mais.

Afastaram-se, ofegantes, olhos azuis contra os cinzas. Prim tinha a boca entreaberta tentando entender o próprio corpo. Gale ainda a segurava pela cintura, a mantendo ali, presa, encurralada, um pequeno animal em uma das suas armadilhas. Sorriu e ela percebeu, sorrindo também. Gale se aproximou e roçou os lábios contra o dela. Era engraçado provoca-lá, as reações eram bem melhores que a da irmã mais velha. Seus dentes se cravaram, sem muita força, no lábio inferior macio e um pouco inchado e o puxaram. Um gemido baixo escapou da boca dela. Aquilo era novo e ele gostava. Ele gostava muito.

"Sabe beijar né?" Ele sussurrou de olhos fechados. A testa dela estava encostada com a dele. Ouviu o riso baixo de Prim. Sabia que ela estava corando pela mentira. Riu baixo também. "O que mais você sabe fazer, Prim?" A voz saiu rouca e sussurrada contra o ouvido dela. Ouviu-a prender o ar e riu. Tirou as pernas de Prim do corpo e a deixou sentada na relva, agora úmida do sereno frio da noite. Ergueu o corpo e sentiu-se desconfortável. A calça estava levemente apertada.

Andou um pouco e respirou fundo, tentando controlar o caçador dentro de si, que via Prim como uma presa.

"Você pode ensinar." Ela sussurrou, o fazendo virar a cabeça. Ela estava de joelhos, uma das mãos estava na boca, como se lembrasse o beijo, os olhos cinzas ficaram ainda mais escuros, mas ele continuou parado, resistindo. "Você pode ensinar tudo." Aquilo era demais para o autocontrole de Gale. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, e parou. Precisava pensar, precisava agir com calma. Não queria assustar a garota, mas aquela simples idéia já o deixou excitado. Ensinar Prim. Ensinar tudo a Prim. Isso era realmente tentador.

"Prim..." Ele deu mais um passo, estava completamente indeciso. A garota ficou em pé e andou até ele. As mãos finas acariciaram o peito de Gale.

"Eu não sou mais uma criança, Gale." Ela se aventurou, sentindo o abdomen definido dele por debaixo da camisa fina. "Eu..." Ela o encarou, os olhos escuros, dilatados por algo que ela não conhecia. "Eu quero...mais." Ela mordeu o lábio. Gale respirou fundo e antes que se arrependesse puxou a garota contra o corpo dele, prensando seu quadril contra o dela, incentivando a sentar novamente no chão.

"Então, eu vou te dar mais." Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da garota e a ouviu gemer.

As mãos de Gale desceram pelas laterais do corpo de Prim, sua boca tomou a dela com desejo, em um beijo com volúpia e possessivo, as pequenas mãos de Prim puxavam os poucos cabelos da nuca dele, o fazendo gemer dentro da boca dela. Era isso. Isso era o que a incentivava. O corpo dele era pesado, mas não de uma forma ruim, era... Excitante.

A mão dele abriu o primeiro botão da camisa branca dela, os lábios se separaram e ele desceu mordiscando a pele do pescoço, marcando, beijando, sugando. A tomando para si. Prim queria mais, então Gale daria tudo. _Tudo o que a outro não quis. _Afastou esse pensamento. Era Prim se contorcendo no toque dele, não Katniss. Era Prim fazendo o corpo dele reagir de forma carnal e possessiva. _Era ela_. A camisa branca já estava completamente aberta, os pequenos seios subiam com a respiração descompassada da garota.

Os olhos azuis estavam fechados. Decorando cada toque da mão quente e calejada de Gale, arfou e soltou novamente um gemido, quando a mão encobriu todo o seio, o apertando, puxando levemente, fazendo os pequenos bicos rosados endurecerem na palma da mão.

"Tão linda." A voz gutural dele a fez arquear, ela precisava do toque, precisava de algo que parasse o desconforto no meio das pernas. E era como se ele ouvisse seus pensamentos, o joelho de Gale separou as pernas da garota, roçando a coxa contra ela. Outro gemido, agora de ambos. "Abra os olhos, Prim." Ela obedeceu, seguindo a cabeça dele, que agora iam em direção contra a pele macia e quente dos seios. Gale não desviou os olhos dos dela enquanto tomava o pequeno bico no seio e o chupava com força. A garota gemeu novamente. Todas as sensações novas percorrendo o seu corpo e indo de encontro apenas a um lugar. A língua quente dele circulou o mamilo, os dedos roçaram no bico e o morderam de leve, para logo em seguida sugar, com força, bruto, de um jeito ensandecido.

As pequenas e inexperientes mãos de Prim agiram sem o consentimento dela, pegando os cabelos de Gale e o forçando contra o seio, que já estava ficando avermelhado.

Ele trocou de seio e continuou o trabalho de tirar a roupa dela. A peça a ser tirada do corpo pequeno de Prim foi a calça. Prim não se importou de erguer o corpo para o moreno lhe arrancar a peça com certa urgência.

"Tira." Ela puxou a camiseta dele, o fazendo a contra gosto deixar os pequenos seios e tirar as peças de cima do corpo. A jaqueta voou para o lado da calça da garota e a camisa seguiu o mesmo caminho.

Gale investiu contra o centro de prazer de Prim, a fazendo sentir o seu desejo. Ela gemeu e o puxou pelo pescoço para um beijo necessitado. Ele continuou se esfregando, imitando os movimentos de penetração. A garota gemia na sua boca, contorcendo o corpo magro embaixo do seu.

A queimação e o desconforto cresciam entre as pernas de Prim. Gale podia a sentir quente e molhada, mesmo com o tecido da jeans. Isso o fazia gemer cada vez que ia de encontro ao corpo dela. Desceu os dedos pela barriga dela e cuidadosamente afastou o tecido da calcinha. Prim congelou embaixo dele, respirando fundo e se concentrando no que viria a seguir.

O dedo de Gale encontrou o ponto mais sensível de Prim, e ele soltou um gemido rouco. A garota estava ensopada, ele a sentia latejar suavemente contra ele, quase perdeu o controle. _Quase. _Lentamente circulou aquele ponto, o sentindo intumescer, depois começou a pressioná-lo sem força, apenas o suficiente para fazer Prim delirar.

"Por favor..." Ela tentou fechar as pernas, então Gale parou. Os olhos azuis escurecidos o procuraram com uma súplica. "Por favor."

"Não assim." Gale voltou a beijá-la e inclinou o corpo, abrindo a própria calça e se livrando dela, junto com a boxer preta. "Confia em mim?" Perguntou enquanto voltava a se posicionar no meio das pernas dela.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com um gemido, quando sentiu o dedo dele voltar a tocá-la.

"Relaxa." Ele disse beijando o pescoço, com alguns tons em vermelhos e roxos. Prim não entendeu, até sentir Gale se forçar contra ela. Retesou o corpo, mas os dedos dele estavam ali, acariciando aquela parte tão sensível, fazendo a fisgar com um prazer sobrehumano. Ele acariciou um dos seios, sem cessar o trabalho que fazia entre os corpos e voltou a se forçar.

Prim fechou os olhos e o sentiu por completo, grande e desconfortável, tentou se mexer e soltou um gemido de dor.

"Relaxa." Gale tirou as mãos do corpo dela e apoiou ao lado do corpo, olhando. "Quero que você toque onde eu estava tocando." Ela abriu a boca e ele lhe beijou. "Toque Prim."

Lentamente ela levou a mão, um pouco trêmula, para o meio do corpo deles, tocando levemente acima de onde ambos se conectavam, os movimentos não eram tão experientes como os de Gale, mas aos poucos ela sentiu o corpo relaxar. Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios e ele mexeu o quadril lentamente de encontro ao dela.

"Concentre-se no seu dedo por enquanto." Ele sussurrava no ouvido dela. Prim acenou a cabeça e tentou obedecer. Sentia o baixo ventre arder e a sensação de desconforto estava lá, mesmo que Gale mexesse lentamente, porém o prazer que o toque de seu dedo lhe causava ainda era maior. Após algumas investidas lentas de Gale o desconforto começou a diminuir, mas, aquela necessidade gritante de que ela precisava de alívio só aumentava a fazendo, inconscientemente, aumentar o ritmo do dedo.

Gale sorriu quando sentiu a garota ter sua primeira onda de prazer, ela gemeu alto e se contorceu embaixo do corpo dele, apertando suas pernas ao redor do corpo quente de Gale e parando por alguns segundos. Ele beijou os lábios dela e continuou se movimentando, sem deixar a garota descansar. Tão apertada, tão quente e dele. Completamente dele.

Agora era só prazer, ela sabia que queria descansar, mas não podia, porque agora, quando Gale investia um pouco mais forte contra ela sentia prazer. As mãos dele puxaram suas pernas a colocando em volta da cintura dele, e era como se ela pudesse o sentir mais fundo.

O ritmo aumentou, ambos suados e sujos de terra, ambos gemendo um no ouvido do outro, ambos apertando e descobrindo a pele nua e febril do outro.

E ela sentiu novamente, aquela sensação de prazer pleno se espalhando por ondas por todo o seu corpo, suas mãos alisavam as costas de Gale enquanto ele a completava, a satisfazia, a ensinava. Ela travo o corpo, sentindo o ápice do prazer.

Ele sentiu o membro ser novamente apertado pelas paredes do sexo dela, Gale arfava, estocou uma, duas, três vezes e sentiu o próprio desejo se satisfazer, derramando-se dentro dela, com um último gemido da noite.

O corpo dela estava letárgico embaixo do seu, ele retirou-se lentamente e se colocou do lado dela. Ambos olhavam o céu, cientes que teriam que arrumar uma desculpa para o estado atual deles.

"Acho que vou voltar no próximo treino." Ela disse com a voz arrastada, lutando contra o sono. Gale riu e virou o corpo em direção a ela.

"Vai?" Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele a puxou e colou os lábios, num beijo calmo e rendido. "Sabe que não precisamos vim para o treino para praticar isso né?" Ela alisou o peito nu dele e acenou com a cabeça. "Ótimo, ia odiar ter que esperar mais uma semana."

Novamente os lábios se encontraram e Gale tinha plena certeza de que Prim não era mais uma criança.


End file.
